Common sheet media include train tickets, plane tickets, checks, banknotes and the like. Along with the popularization of self service, more and more industries and fields require an automatic treatment, such as stacking, issuing and recycling, on the sheet media (hereinafter referred to as media) For example, a cash dispensing mechanism of a financial system can realize the stacking, conveying and recycling of banknotes; and a ticket issuing device of a railway system can realize the stacking, conveying and recycling of tickets. A conventional sheet medium treatment device is complex in structure and high in cost, and has a plurality of assemblies.
In order to solve the problem, Chinese patent application No. CN201110004944.2 discloses a sheet medium treatment device. As shown in FIG. 1, the sheet medium treatment device includes an upper stacking assembly a, a lower stacking assembly b, and a connecting rod assembly c, wherein a belt conveying mechanism is arranged on each of the upper stacking assembly a and the lower stacking assembly b, and under the action of the connecting rod assembly c, the upper stacking assembly a can move in parallel with the lower stacking assembly b, and contacts with or is separated from the lower stacking assembly b.
When the upper stacking assembly a is separated from the lower stacking assembly b, medium can be stacked between the upper stacking assembly a and the lower stacking assembly b. After the media are collected, a belt of the upper stacking assembly and a belt of the lower stacking assembly tightly clamp the stacked media, and a driving mechanism (not shown in FIG. 1) drives the belts to move to discharge the media stacked between the upper stacking assembly and the lower stacking assembly. However, a conveying distance of the sheet medium treatment device is limited, and a stacking conveying requirement of the media with a longer distance between a collection position and a discharge position cannot be met, so that the adaptability is poor.